Permission to Love, Sir
by StiCkyICky 09 BABy
Summary: Gabis mom is fed up! But what will she do to get Gabi to behave? Maybe send her to her fiances military academy? This is a troyella but just how will troy fit into the story? Guess you gotta read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first HSM fanfic and I am actually surprised how it came out. To tell you the truth it would have never made it to a computer screen near you without ZacEfronandChrisBrownlover who happens to be my best bud. Well don't want to keep rambling! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the HSM characters though I know me and my best bud can think of a few things we could do if we did……

Chapter One: Good Morning To Nathan

An alarm blares as a hand slips out from under the covers attempting to stop the annoying interruption of sleep. With no such luck, that same hand searches the bottomless pit you would call a floor for something to make it stop. The hand finally finds a blunt object commonly known as a shoe and sends it flying towards the alarm clock. _BINGO! _Silence, at last.

"Gabriella Marie Montez!" Spoke way too soon. "You better be out of bed!"

"Is it too much to freaking ask if I could not be up at this freaking moment in time!? It's freaking Saturday for Christ's sake!!" She screamed before tightening the covers around her, attempting to find sleep again.

Feet stomping and doors slamming isn't exactly what you need to rock you back to sleep.

"Guess it is too much to ask, huh? You know, you should get up before Ma gets here and tears you a new one." Ariana Montez states with a smug smile on her face. Gabriella answers her by throwing a pillow, hitting Ariana in the forehead.

"Yeah thanks for the update! Now leave me the hell alone!" If there was one thing she hated, it was her younger, 13 year old sister Ariana. Or "Mother's Pride and Joy" as Gabriella liked to call her.

"You are still in bed¡Usted sabe que usted tiene que ver a su official de la libertad condicional hoy!" Gabriella could do nothing but sigh. "Do not think that you can get out of this so easily!" A scoff could be heard from beneath the covers "And you wouldn't have to get up if you used your head like Ariana!" Eyes rolling. "If you took the time to see that stealing a car and driving it through a damn house is illegal!" Now that definitely struck a nerve.

"You have to be freaking kidding me!!" Gabriella exclaimed as she throws the covers off her head and sits up. "You know damn straight that I wasn't even driving the car! And the house wasn't even built yet!"

"It doesn't matter if you weren't driving! You were still stupid enough to get in the damn car!" Her mother sighs. "I'm not getting into this with you. You now have," She looks at her watch, "10 minutes before Nathan comes and picks us up. You know what will happen if you're late…again." And with that her mother walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Gabriella sighs as she lies down and covers her head.

"Like I give a crap if I'm late…" She mumbles while trying to get comfortable.

"NOW GABI!!" That got her up. Growling, she finally throws the covers off her and gets up to close, no slam, her door.

She sighs heavily and stretches her arms out wide.

"Now what does one wear to meet with her official de la libertad condicional? Hm! I wonder!" She says as she begins sifting through the many piles of clothes that hide her floor. She may be sloppy, but she's more organized this way. Before you say anything, hear me out. Take for example, the pile by her closet. All of these clothes have been worn once or twice, three times this week, so she won't be searching there. Now the pile by and on her desk is usually the cleanest and/or newest clothes she has. That is usually her sought after pile.

There she finds her black and pink grenade hoodie, her black ZooYork wife beater, her baggy black jeans, and no outfit is complete without her pink and black studded belt, She never, ever leaves without her skull and crossbones earrings and her pink jeweled sidekick LX. As she walks out her door, she grabs her black and pink AV Era Vanns and her bow skull messenger bag before walking downstairs. More like hops down as she tires to put her sneakers on.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Ariana sings in the most annoying voice ever.

"Well you're not me!" Gabriella sings back while walking into the kitchen. She really should have listened to her sister. There her mother was, making out with some army…dude. Wait! Where did the army dude come from?

"Eh-hem!" She thought that hopefully the nightmare would end with the clearing of her throat. Then again she should've known better.

"Well, hey there Gabi!" He had waayy too much energy for her to handle.

"It's Gabriella. Say it with me Gab-ri-ella. Slow enough for you?" She replied nastily.

"Gabriella, don't be rude!" Her mother said while surprisingly keeping her smile intact. "Say good morning to Nathan.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Good morning to Nathan," She says while mimicking her mothers every move. She grabs a chocolate chip muffin from the table and takes a huge bite.

"Since when is the almighty Nathan an army dude?" She asked before swallowing, knowing her mother was furious.

"Well…" Nathan began.

"Maybe if you listened to me once in a while, you'd know that Nathan is head of his family's military academy." She was glowing with pride. More pride in your boyfriend than in your own daughter… that's a confidence booster.

"Yeahhh, you're right! I guess I do tune you out whenever you talk. Aint that something?" Oh, how she loved being a smartass. Before her mother could say anything, Gabriella was halfway out the door. "Didn't you say that I couldn't be late? If I am, I have no problem blaming everything on you!" She called out before closing the door.

She leaned against their Dodge Caravan while searching her messenger bag for her pink Ipod nano. She turns it on, puts the headphones in her ears, and presses play. Turning the music all the way up, she hums "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson.

_I hope the ring you gave to her_

_Turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_You think of me_

_I would never wish bad things_

_But I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell_

_By the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_

_'cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_tryin' make it all okay_

_Does it hurt_

_to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_but I never will_

_never again_

Half way through the song, she feels a poke in her arm. She tried to ignore it, but then again when could she ever get peace? After the millionth poke, she takes one of the headphones out.

"WHAT!?" She screamed. Turns out it was none other that Ariana.

"Geez! There's no need to yell! Gosh!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and started to put the head phone back into her ear, but Ariana grabbed her arm and Gabriella HATED to be touched without giving permission.

"Ma said that we're taking Nathan's car." Gabriella just looked at her. "And…." She said sarcastically.

"And… she told me to tell you. You know? So you can get in HIS car? Duh!" Ariana flipped her hair and walked towards Nathan's car.

Gabriella sighed and followed her. She got into the car and slammed the door shut. She smirked knowing how much it annoyed her mother.

"Uh, seatbelts everyone," Nathan says as a way to break the awkward silence. Gabriella snorts at his attempt.

"Look, I don't know it my dear mother told you but I'm not exactly one to follow vehicle laws. So you might as well not waste your breath." She replies bitterly.

Gabriella then played her Ipod, listening to "Apologize" by One Republic.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down..._

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around..._

_And say..._

… What? Where did the music go? Gabriella sighs angrily as she looked at her Ipod and realizes that her battery was completely dead.

"You have got to be freaking kidding!" She mutters under her breath. She sighed once again and stuffed the Ipod into her bag.

This was going to be a long ride…

Translation for the Espanol: YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO SEE YOUR PROBATION OFFICER TODAY!

SOOO how did I do? Good? Bad? So So? Please let me know by pressing the pretty button! Also ideas are always welcome cause my brain doesn't always work with me!


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are with chapter 2! Sooooo sorry it took so long, life kinda got in the way in you know what I mean. Well I want to thank all those who reviewed and added my story to their alerts and favorites. That's what makes my world go round!! Well don't want to keep you waiting any longer so here we go…….

Chapter 2: Mama say what!?

Gabriella's POV

That had to be the longest 20 minutes of my life! All these people can talk about is that damn wedding! Not that I'm not happy for my mother, I mean what kinda daughter do you take me for? Of course she'd never know it, cause I know I'd never tell her.

We pulled up to the courthouse and I couldn't wait to get out of the car. Ariana could not stop talking about her dress and how cute her shoes were and blah blah blah. I mean who really cares? I don't even know what my dress looks like, much less do I care. It's not like I'm actually going to wear it. I told my mother there ain't no way in hell.

I walked into the courthouse ignoring my mother asking me to wait. Well, she's the one who was all bent out of shape that we were going to be late.

I walked straight into the courthouse and went to the front desk. I saw who was on duty and my day most definitely got better. Officer Montoya. Mm! Damn he was cute. He had this whole Daddy Yankee thing going for him and that just made it better. He definitely made my visits with Ms. I'm-so-happy-my-life-must-be-a-Disney-movie.

He obviously wasn't paying attention. He was always on duty when I came for the monthly visits I love oh so much. And every time I came he had those damn headphones on. I sighed knowing that if I had charged my Ipod last night I could've saved 20 minutes of pain and suffering I was forced to endure.

I leaned over the desk and pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding something? That is your job isn't it?" I said a little too sweetly.

"Well if it isn't Gabriella Montez?" He said smiling. Did I mention he had a sexy smile? Well he sure does!! "So what brings you here on this oh so lovely day? I thought you weren't supposed to be back for a couple of months." He narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you do?"

I looked at him in utter shock. "Me?? Do something?! I would never!!" He just looked at me in pure disbelief. I just sighed ……. Dramatically. "What?! I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by. You know? Visit you and Mrs. Must-Save-All-Teens-From-Damnation. Just the usual torture I'm forced to go through.

"Well that's not what I heard."

"Oh really? And just what exactly did you hear? He leaned in closer and quirked an eyebrow.

"A car through a house? You know that's illegal right?" I swear I could see that annoying but sexy smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You sure you doing the right job? I didn't know comedians worked here." He definitely was not making my day any better. He just started laughing. Damn, it was a good laugh, but still wasn't helping. I was about to tell him off before I was interrupted by Mrs. Too-Nice-For-My-Taste interrupted me.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get here Ms. Gabriella Montez!" There is nothing more annoying than a short, red headed, chubby woman with the most Annoying southern accent ever.

I groaned and gave Officer Montoya a look that screamed "SAVE ME!" but he just ignored it and smiled. If that smile wasn't so cute I'd slap it off.

"Come on now silly goose! You know I don't bite…much!!" She started cracking up at her own pathetic attempt at a joke. "Now all joking aside," joking my ass, "we have some serious business to get to!" I reluctantly followed her into her office with my mother and Nathan on my heels. Where Ariana was the last thing on my mind.

Well here goes nothing…..

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Normal POV

They walked into the office and took their usual seats with an exception of Nathan, who usually wasn't there. What is he doing here? Anyway, Mrs. Sunshine took a seat and opened a folder that Gabriella assumed was hers. Wow it was thick! Gabriella has been a bad girl.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. The only sound that you could hear was the sound of their breathing and the ticking of the clock.

"Ms. Montez, we have pulled many strings for Gabriella. Trying to set her path straight, but I'm afraid to say that there aren't many options left."

"Well," her mother started, "We would like to go with the option we discussed earlier this week. We think it would be best."

During this whole conversation, Gabriella had all her focus on taking the already chipped nail polish off her nails. When she finally started paying attention, she was extremely confused. When the hell did they "discuss" stuff and where was she?

"Um, hold up just a minute and rewind, shall we? What he hell did you discuss and uh where the hell was I?!" She asked not backing down without an answer.

Her mother looked at Nathan and he nodded his head leaving Gabriella even more confused than before.

"Well sweetie," Oh No! She is being waayy too nice. Something was definitely wrong. "Me and Nathan have been talking," that's never a good sign, "And we thought that since you were going back to school after the wedding, that," she stopped. Why the hell did she stop?!

"We thought that what? You'd kill me so I'd stop causing trouble, you'd lock me up? What!?" The suspense was killing her and it was really starting to make her nervous.

Her mother bent down in front of her and put her hands on Gabriella's knees and looked her in the eye. "Honey, you are now a member of the Bainbridge Military! You know, the one that Nathans family owns?" Gabriella was in complete shock. Mi-military Academy!?!?

"Mama Say What!? I'm sorry but I could've sworn I heard the word military come out of your mouth. That's not possible, right? You're just kidding, right?" Had she heard right? Their silence and her mother's inability to look her in the eye sure answered her question.

She jumped out of her chair, knocking it over. "Are to you freaking kidding me!? Why don't you send me to jail!? I thing I'd be better off, don't you? I mean since you see no reason to include me in on stuff that messes up my life!" She was way past her boiling point.

"Now Gabi, me an your mother have already discussed this thoroughly and you have to believe that we just want what's best for you." Nathan said putting an arm around her mothers shoulder.

"Hold the freak up!! Who do you think you are!? First of all it's GABRIELLA!! What the hell is so hard to understand!? And second of all, you are not my father and you never will be! So why don't you take your military academy and shove it up your ass?!!" She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, ignoring her mother. She had to get out of there. Get some fresh air or something. She knew she couldn't be around those traitors anymore.

She walked straight past Officer Montoya and straight out of the courthouse. She put her hood on and started walking. Where's she going? Not even she knew.

Gabriella's Thoughts

This is such bullcrap!! I can't believe my own…. You know what? I can believe it! Not that the dysfunctional daughter is gone they can have the perfect family! Whet the hell do they need me for? They got perfect, prissy Ariana. Urgh!! They can all go to hell!!!

Normal POV

She reached into her bag and took out her phone. She hit speed dial 2 and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"You, it's G. Look I need you to come get me."

"Gabi? You aight? What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Can you just get your lazy butt out of bed and freaking pick me up!?" She really didn't need this crap.

"Aight!! Chillax a little! Damn! I'll be right there?" Silence. "Where am I going again?"

As much as she loved him he was so slow sometimes. "I'm sitting my ass on a bench in front of City Hall. You know the one with the park across the street?"

"Yeah I know where that's at. I'll be there in 10 aight?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Just hurry the freak up." She hung up her phone and lied down on the bench, waiting or the one person she knew she could trust.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

15 minutes later and a red '07 Camry parked in front of City Hall. A tall dark-skinned man got out of the car. He walked into the park and immediately saw Gabriella laid out on a bench. Figuring her should take advantage of this situation; he slowly creeps up on her.

"Chad, I am in no freaking mood."

"Man, how do you do that!?"

She sighed and sat up making room on the bench for him to sit. He sat down and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"So what was so important that you had to wake me from my beauty sleep?" Gabriella sighed deeply.

"Freaking military school is what was so damn important." She said in a harsh whisper.  
My so-called mother and soon to be army-husband decided that I should join the "yes-sir, no-sir" zombies of Bainbridge Military Academy."

"Yo ain't that the toughest M.A. in the state? I'd hate to have to go there." That earned him a punch in the gut.

"Thanks ass. That's very helpful. I can't believe his crap. Of all the things they could've done, they just had to choose _this_!" She slouched lower on the bench.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"You see?!" She said standing up. "That's where you are dead wrong! When have I ever been one to follow orders or even simple requests?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Go ahead! Tell me one, just one freaking time!"

"Aight! You got a point! God, but come on, you're making it bigger than it is.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me! Whose side are you on!?"

"Now come on that ain't fair. I mean your mastermind Gabi. I'm sure you'll figure something out. I mean you were the only one who was able to get out of Ms. Harrison's lecture on sex and how it is normal what you feel about it." Chad said imitating their 9th grade health teacher. "Who woulda thought she was gullible enough to believe that you had, give me a second. Just thinking bout it…hoo. I mean, Rooney? I didn't even know what the hell that was."

Gabriella grinned evilly. " Well you aren't exactly Dr. Know-it-all. I can still remember the look on her face when she saw "the scabs.""

_Flashback_

_It was 6__th__ period and Gabriella was already late (as usual). She heard some rumor going around that Ms. Harrison was giving a lecture about sex to all her health classes. Gee wouldn't that be loads of fun. Sarcasm in case you didn't notice._

_Gabriella knew that there was no way in hell that she would listen to 45 minutes of her teacher talking about the birds and the bees. She didn't have much time but she had to think of something. Ah Huh! She remembered that she had her health book in her bag. (To doodle in of course. Like she'd read a text book.) She looked in the back of the book and found the solution to her problem. _

_She had to think quick. Yeah, she was already late but she didn't want to be extra late, if that was possible. _

_Just as she thought of a miracle solution to that problem, Missy Binkings walked down the hall. Missy was queen of cosmetics in East High. Now to get Missy willing to just go with the flow would be a piece of cake._

_Missy stepped into the bathroom and Gabriella followed her in. She went to the sink and pretended to wash her hands as she looked in the mirror waiting for Missy to come out. When she finally did and went to wash her hands, Gabriella went to get a paper towel and "accidentally" dropped Missy's purse on the floor. _

"_Oops! I am so sorry!" She said in the fakest voice she could muster._

"_Its all right." As Gabriella helped her pick up the make up she found what she needed and slipped it into her pants pocket. She smiled at Missy before leaving the bathroom._

"_Sucker…."_

_She didn't have much time to get this done. She turned to the page in her health book that she needed and began to copy the "marks" on her skin with the make up she cough borrowed._

_Once she was done she threw the make up over her shoulder and proceeded to walk to her class. She stopped at the door and prepared for the greatest performance of her life, probably the greatest. She's had so many._

"_This class is the male reproductive organ also known as…." Gabriella walked into the class. "Ms. Montez! Late again?" She looked at Gabriella with annoyance and then with worry. "Ms. Montez what is that on your arm?" Gabriella looked at her arm and looked at her teachers face with fake fear on her face. Got her eating right out of my palm. _

"_I-I don't know… I don't feel so…" Then she fainted. Or pretended to faint anyways. That got her sent home and helped her miss that stupid lecture. It would have been a sweet success if they hadn't called her mother._

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah that was pretty genius wasn't it?" Gabriella smiled despite the anger deep inside her.

"Just a little bit. How bout we get some Chinese food? I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry Chad."

"So? Man's gotta eat!"

"Yeah yeah yeah.."

Chad was right. All she had to do was figure out what she could conjure up to get out of this military bullcrap. But what, was the question? I'm sure she'll think of something….


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I should tell you that I really do appreciate all the reviews. They make Sticky happy and Sticky loves to be happy! I know I'm corny and I take pride in that fact. But I should have you guys know that writing this has been really hard. My noggin just doesn't seem to want to work with me. So I really don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Here we go……

Chapter 3: Busted!!

Gabriella's POV

By the time I got home, it was way passed my curfew. Not that I was never not late. What can I say, I'm not the best rule follower.

Chad took me to our regular Chinese place to order. Then we went to the skate park sat on the ramp like we usually did. We decided to just forget the whole military academy thing. For now anyways.

I got out of his car and told him that I'd see him tomorrow. I turned and looked at the house. I sighed knowing that this was going to be a looong night.

I decided that I was going to have to deal with this crap sooner or later. I decided that later was way better than now. Maybe later. Much later.

I decided that my best bet was to climb up my balcony. I knew I could avoid my mother that way. I know, where do I come up with these things.

Now there was just one problem. How do I climb up there without breaking my neck? What am I talking about?! Like I haven't done this a bazillion times.

I looked up at my balcony and started to climb. Man am I out of shape. OW! Thorn! Okay I made it. All is well. I'll just walk in and… the door is locked. I never lock this door. I thought for a minute. Man, that woman was going to be the death of me! Good thing I learned how to pick a lock in 3rd grade. Click! Ha, nothing can stand in my way.

I opened the door and…oof! I just happened to forget that my room was kinda still a mess.. Oh well!

I threw my bag next to the pile of clothes on my desk. Then I went searching for my happy bunny, I don't care pajamas. I found them, put my ipod to charge and got into bed. I fell asleep dreaming of green clean cut uniforms and really shiny shoes.

Normal POV

It was around noon when Gabriella started to hear Chad singing "When you look me in the Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers. Which isn't as good as it sounds. She poked out her hand and searched the floor for her phone. When she finally found it, she took a minute to find the talk button.

"Hmm?" She mumbled into the phone.

"Gabi!!" Chad was so loud that she had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Girl, you betta wake your pretty ass up!"

"Ah Dios Mio! Lo que ellos infierno le hace quiere?!"

"I love it when you get all espanol on me!" He chuckled. "You mind telling me what you just said?"

"I said what the hell could you possibly want!?"

"Well let's see. I believe Mommy Dearest's wedding rehearsal is today."

"Yeah? Get to the point already!" She said getting impatient.

"You're really cranky in the morning. Not that it's any news to me. Anyways, I am giving you an out. I am on your block as of now and you got ten minutes to get dressed and out your front door. Got It?"

"Did I ever tell you how much of a freaking life saver you are?! I'll be right down." She hung up the phone and went searching for clothes. She settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, her black white and silver Phranz-Phlint sneakers, and her Hart and Huntington Draco tee. She unplugged her Ipod, which was now fully charged, found her phone and her messenger bag. She looked into the mirror and her hair looked fine to her. She had those naturally "there" curls.

She went for the doorknob and then thought twice. How was she supposed to get passed bridezilla and the rest of her goons? Her mom wasn't even the problem. It was Gabriella's aunts that she was worried about. They'd never leave her alone. They'd just tell her how much she disappointed them and crap like that. She really didn't want to hear it. So she weighed her options. Deal with her crazy aunts or risk her life again by trying to climb down the balcony? Hm, the options. She went with risking her life. She was just better off.

She climbed down and carefully walked to the front of the house. She had to duck every now and then because her aunts were standing by every window. What are they doing, sightseeing? Not exactly much to see unless you found Mr. Atley the Fately jazzercising attracting. She shuddered at the thought.

She finally made it to the front of the house and saw Chad's car. She looked left. She looked right. She decided what the hell and made a run for it. As she was running, she heard the front door open and her name being called by the only male voice in the house, Nathan. So not the person she wanted to see. She jumped into Chad's car and they were on there way. To wherever it was they were going.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella's POV

We decided that we would chill at his house and watch TV. What can I say; it's what we do best. It was about 4:00 and only two hours left till the wedding rehearsal. I bet everyone is pretty pissed. Oh, well.

We started to watch Saw 2 and it was starting to get really creepy. Couldn't tell what was scarier, watching it right side up or upside down. I know it seems weird. Okay it is weird. It's a Gabi/Chad thing. You do not want to know. Let's just say we had way too much mountain dew and one too many sour straws.

It got to the part where that creepy chick fell into, more like was pushed into, a hole of needles. Did I mention I hate needles? Well I do, with a freaking passion.

"Chad?" Uh-oh. Chad's mom and sister must be home. Reason I say uh-oh is cause his sister, Monique, hates me. Hates me as much as much as I hate needles and that's saying something. Let's see. She hates that I have a mind of my own, I found Chad's for him, oh and there was that one thing where her boyfriend was forever checking me out. Like that was my fault. Now their mom absolutely adored me. She treated me better than my own mother, which is really pathetic.

"Yeah, Ma. We in the den!" Chad yelled pausing the movie.

"Oh hey Gabi! Its so nice to see you." I got up from the couch and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too, Mama Danforth." I was always happy to see her. She always made me feel that I actually mattered.

"Why aren't you at the church?" I gave her look trying to act as if I didn't know what she was talking. "Yeah I know about your mothers wedding rehearsal. What I want to know is why you're "chillaxing" at my house."

"Oh come on! You know it won't make a difference whether or not I go." Yeah I was whining. So what?

"Now Gabi. You know better than that. If it made no difference then why was your mother calling me asking where you are? I think that shows that she want s you there.

"That's what she wants you to think." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" I sighed knowing she was right, also I really didn't want to hear it. "Fine I'll go. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna play nice."

"That-a girl! I knew you would see it my way. And so you're not alone, Chad will go with you."

"What!? I didn't volunteer for anything!"

"Well I was going to ask you but now I'm telling you. You're going."

And there was no arguing with her after that. So we kept our mouths shut and got in Chad's car. This was not going to end well…

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

We go to the church about a half hour later and parked close to the church for a quick getaway.

"I really don't want to go in there." I was starting to sound like a five year old and I could care less.

"You think I do? I was forced into this you know."

"Well there's no getting out of it now." We decided that we waited long enough. We got out of his car and walked up the church steps.

Chad stopped me right before we walked into the sanctuary. "What?"

"Hey I got a better idea. How about we go to the second floor and throw stuff at people."

"What is this? Second Grade? I love it." So that's what we did. We got to the second floor and crouched down behind the wall. I always have some sort of candy in my bag. (I was always prepared when hanging out with Chad). It just happened to be a gigantic box of nerds.

We both took a bunch of nerds in our hands and started throwing them a couple at a time over the ledge. We snickered silently as we watched people get hit. Okay, so it doesn't take much for us to have a good time.

We got bored and decided we'd rather eat the nerds. Then we started playing rock, paper, scissors. I beat him 3 out of 5 times. I am rock, paper, scissors queen. We were on our sixth game when someone cleared their throat. We both looked up to see Darcy Quinn, the wedding planner. Busted!!

"Well Ms. Montez, we were wondering when you were going to decide to join us. Let's go. Come on. Now."

WE reluctantly followed her. It wasn't like we had a choice.

Normal POV

Darcy went in the sanctuary. Chad went to follow her but Gabriella pulled him back.

"It's not too late to make a run for it, yak know?"

"You're kidding right? She's going to tell them that you're here. We might as well go in."

"I hate it when you make a point." She sighed and motioned for him to go in before her. He chuckled and started to walk in. He grabbed Gabriella's arm knowing that she would try to make a run for it.

They walked through the door and about 15 heads turned to look at them. Awkward, much?

Darcy ushered them to the front pew and told them to sit. She was really forceful, in a very scary way. She supposedly was a drill sergeant in the marines. Guess that's where she met Nathan. Explains a lot about her. Gabriella didn't dare look back, but she could feel everyone's eyes on her. They must be sooo pissed. The thought made her smile.

Darcy started talking. And she kept on talking. Chad mad himself busy by playing a game on his phone. Gabriella took out her Ipod and put the headphones in her ears. She bobbed her head to Paramore's "Born for This."

During Darcy's instructions, Gabriella and Chad both fell asleep with Gabriella's head on Chad's shoulder and Chad's head on hers.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and her headphones being pulled out of her ear.

"What the…" It just had to be none other than Ariana.

Gabriella sighed and sat up, startling a very sleepy Chad.

"I don't wanna…" Chad blinked and looked around trying to process where he was. He finally looked at Gabriella and realized that he was still in the church.

"Wha happened?" Gabriella shrugged and sent an evil look towards Ariana. "Oh." Was all Chad said.

"Nice of you. Now we can get started." Darcy was starting to get on Gabriella's nerves. "Now if you will join me up here, I can show you what you will be doing with your partner.

"Hold up. What partner?"

"The one you will be walking out with, the one you'll be sitting next to, and the one you will be dancing with. Understand? That is what being a maid of honor is all about."

"Uh, keep in mind, I'm not doing this by choice."

"Listen, kid. I have been up since 5 o'clock in the morning working on this wedding and I really do not need your attitude.

"Well, I happen to uh, not care." Darcy groaned in frustration.

"Would you just work with me?"

"Depends. What do I get out of it?"

"How's 50 bucks sound?"

"I guess I can work with that."

Darcy sighed in relief and ushered Gabriella to stand at her mother's side. She ignored the looks and attempted to listen. What? I said attempted.

Gabriella POV

Shoot me, now! We have been at this crap for two freaking hours. And guess what!? My partner isn't even here!! Just didn't show up. Now why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, I did think of it. Just had some interference.

Being that what's-his-face didn't show up, I had to practice with Chad. Which sucked because around him I never seemed to pay attention. What can I say? I have a short attention span. Like this is new information.

So we're walking down the aisle, ooh fun, when Chad elbows me in the side.

"Will you stop?" I muttered under my breath so Devil Darcy wouldn't hear me. Not that I care I just don't want to hear it. I like to SOMETIMES avoid these situations. Other times I pride myself in being defiant. What? I like chaos.

"This is getting really boring." He muttered back.

"You think I didn't notice? We have to find a way to get out of here. Or at least find something fun to do. You think they ready for the Chad and Gabi craziness?"

"Oh, no one's ever ready for us. But does that stop us? I think not"

"So what you got in mind?"

Oh, I'm thinking of a little thing called Operation Sitting Ducks."

"You sure? This could get messy."

"Oh I'm sure. You sure you can handle this?"

"Who are you kidding? One problem. How we gonna get out of here without Devil Darcy getting on our asses?"

"That…is a good question."

"Well…"

"Well…I didn't get that far."

I sighed in exasperation. "Oh come on, Chad." I said nudging him. "How could you think I'd let you have all the fun?"

"So you got a plan?" I nodded.

"Don't I always?"

"So then what the hell are you waiting for?!" He whispered loudly.

By the time I finished explaining (which took forever) it was finally time for our break. So I think it's time I let you in our plan. I sneak out while Chad distracts the party poopers.

So Chad did his thing and I was working on getting my part done. Sneaking out turned out to be easier than I thought. Chad was just so good at distractions.

I got out without being seen. I waited a couple of minutes and then Chad came out.

"Okay. Now for phase two." As you can tell, we take these things pretty seriously. I mean people know us for these things. And we can't disappoint our devoted fans. "All we gotta do is find the room with the "things."" I said tapping my finger on my chin. I found what I was looking for and motioned for Chad to follow me. We were both crouched low to the ground.

((Insert Mission Impossible theme here))

Chad even threw in an unnecessary roll. Which ended up with him against the wall… upside down. I almost blew our cover by laughing but stopped before anyone heard me.

"Great job Captain Smartie Pants."

"Shut up..." He mumbled under his breath. Now back to what we were doing.

Normal POV

Gabriella stood up with her back against the wall. She kept an eye on her surroundings while checking if the door was unlocked. And…it wasn't. Not that it was a problem. Remember she's a black belt in picking a lock.

She took a pin out of her hair and started working on the lock. 15 seconds later and the door was open.

"You keep L.O., aight?" She whispered to Chad.

"Huh?" He answered stupidly.

"Lookout dumbass! Cheese and Crackers! (AN: I am forever sayin that : D)

"Aight, sorry! No need to get pissy missy."

She rolled her eyes and went into the "room." Chad casually leaned against the wall with his lookout face on. Which is him looking left and right with an eyebrow raised.

Meanwhile Gabriella was trying to figure out what the hell she was doing. She was twisting and turning about 50 different knobs. She was getting nowhere.

"Yo, could you hurry the freak up?!"

"Do you want to freaking do it!? I'm tryin here!" Gabriella rolled her eyes once again and went back to the task at hand.

Chad was still standing against the wall but was no longer in "Lookout" status. He was playing with a Finding Nemo yo-yo. When he looked up from his "walking the dog," he saw the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He looked toward the room and saw that Gabriella was still at it. He shrugged and figured she had everything under control and went to find that chick.

Gabriella was still messing with the knobs when she heard the door open behind her. "Chad, how can you be lookout when…" she stopped when she realized that it wasn't Chad standing behind her.

"I really don't think you're supposed to be in here."

Gabriella gulped thinking that she was caught. _Busted!!_

Wonder who it could be!?

And there goes chapter three! Sorry to keep you hangin but how do u get the answer to who it is? Hmm, I wonder maybe you can review and tell me stuff. Tell me how your day was, anything. It would be nice to hear about the chapter but I'm open for anything! Thanks for all your reviews it is the food that keeps this story alive!!


	4. Chapter 4

Holey moley it's been forever!! Life has been pretty hectic for me but I made it through…obviously. Now I won't leave you waiting anymore! Just remember that if you want it sooner you have to fuel my empty brain tank. Anyway….

Chapter 4: He's my **WHAT**!?

Gabriella's POV

I sighed knowing I was busted. Again. God, a girl can't catch a break! I turned around and felt my breath caught in my throat. I saw only the sexiest boy I have ever seen in my life! He had short brown shaggy hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He was wearing a green military uniform. Which despite my feelings toward anything army-ish, he looked good. I mean really good. I shook my head, erasing any thoughts of Blue Eyed Hottie.

"I really don't think that it's any of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I laws to disobey, rules to break." I turned around to put my focus on the 50 million knobs in front of me but was only getting Blue Eyed Hottie."

"Do you really think that that's a good thing to do?"

"Now if I didn't then I wouldn't be doing it so you can really leave now." Now this guy was starting to piss me off, no matter how hot he is.

"I don't think so."

I sighed angrily. "And why the hell not?" I said straining to not scream at him.

He shrugged even though Gabriella couldn't see him. "You can get in a lot of trouble for that."

"What part of law breaking did you not get? Or are you that slow?" A beat. "Now would be a good a time as any to leave."

I went to grab at another one of the bazillion knobs when I felt a hand on my arm. I really hated to be touched.

"Look, I know you're trying to get me to do the right thing here but I don't think I would be here if I care about doing the right thing. So leave me alone and have a nice freaking day."

"Someone's a little hostile"

"And I wonder why. Maybe its cause an annoying deaf guy won't leave me alone." I just happened to leave out the hottie part. There was a purpose to that.

"Well I wouldn't have to annoy you if you were doing the right thing."

"And just what makes you the one to make me do the right thing?"

"It comes with the uniform." He said smirking and gestured to his uniform which fit really really well. Snap out of it Gabi!

When I didn't say anything he leaned up against the wall letting the door close. Okay this was just getting annoying and aggravating.

"Fine you don't want to leave then I will." I grabbed my bag and went to grab the door handle. Jiggle. I tried turning the knob but it wasn't turning all the way. "Are you freaking kidding me!?" I groaned.

"What?"

"That captain smarty pants means that we are locked in here."

"Yeah right, you're just not turning it right."

"How the hell else do you open a door?" This guy is such an ass.

I went to the wall opposite the door and leaned against it with one foot against it. Watching him struggle with the door was so funny and really nice to watch.

"Looks like it's locked." He said.

"Yeah could've told you that. Nice going dumbass."

He rolled those blue eyes and sighed, sitting down on the floor. I mimicked his movements and cursed Chad for leaving me stranded.

"So…looks like we're stuck."

"Looks like you're an idiot."

"Do you have to have a comment to everything I say?"

"That would be a definite yes."

He sighed. "Names Troy."

I rolled my eyes. "Gabriella."

Normal POV

It was really starting to get hot in that small closet of a room. Gabriella had her hair up in a messy bun and had her pants rolled up as far as possible in skinny jeans.

Troy mad himself comfortable too, which in turn made Gabriella more uncomfortable and the room a little hotter. He took off his green blazer and his light green button down shirt leaving him in a tight wife beater showing that outline of his abs. Yeah, definitely getting hotter in here.

"So what's your story?" Troy said breaking the very awkward silence.

"Can't say I have one." Gabriella said before drawing her attention back to her chipped nail polish which was the only thing that kept her from ogling Troy's body.

"Oh come on everyone has one."

"Obviously not everyone. And even if I did, what makes you think I would tell you?"

He sighed heavily knowing this conversation was going nowhere. "You don't have to be such a smart ass all the time you know?"

"Only around you."

"Oh really? Whys that?"

"Cause you're an annoying cocky bastard who really needs to mind his business. And cause its oodles of fun." She said sarcastically.

"You know you really…"

"Really what?" She said while standing. He did the same thing and met her glare.

"Need to get an attitude adjustment."

"I like my attitude just fine thank you very much!"

"Why don't you try not having such an attitude?"

"Why don't you shut up?!"

"Your attitude is really…"

"Is really what? You think…"

"Annoying! Why don't you grow up…"

"Me?! Grow up!? How about you talk when you grow some…"

"Cant you stop with the freaking stupid comments already!?"

"And make you happy? Not happening!"

"Man you try to be nice…"

"No one asked you to be. Heck no one asked you to be here!"

"Well I'm here so get over it!"

By the time they were done arguing they were in each others faces staring each other down. Both breathing heavily and having so much more to say. They were so in the moment that they didn't notice that the door had been open and there were now 4 pairs of eyes on them. Those eyes belonging to her mother, Nathan, Ariana, and Darcy.

Darcy pushed her way through to the front. "Ah, I see you two have met." She took a sigh of relief. "Gabriella, this is Troy, though it looks like you know that by now." She then turned to Troy. "Troy, Gabriella."

We reluctantly looked at each other with confused looks on our face.

"You guys will look adorable walking down the aisle together."

"WHAT?!" Gabriella screamed.

"He's your partner." Darcy said slowly as if Gabriella was an idiot.

"He's my **WHAT**?!"

Gabriella's POV

This cannot be happening! "There is no way I am walking down the aisle with him! I barely freaking know him!"

Darcy sighed." It's not like your marrying him." She chuckled like this was the most hilarious thing she ever heard.

"Thanks Sherlock."

"Nice to know that you treat everyone like this. I was beginning to think that I was special." I glared at him.

"Don't think so much of yourself."

Nathan cleared his throat. "It's nice of you to make it Troy."

Troy straightened himself and went towards Nathan and saluted him. Could this guy get any cornier?

"Oh come on is that anyway to say hi to your Godfather?" Nathan said opening his arms for a manly hug which Troy accepted.

"Great to see you sir."

"What the…" I mumbled. I was really confused. Since when did Nathan have a godson?

"Gabriella Marie Montez!" That definitely brought me back to reality.

"What!?" I really don't need this crap. Just as that thought finished in my head I felt my mother tugging me out of the room. I tugged my arm back as soon as we were away from everyone. Now I was definitely going to hear it.

"¿Qué piensa usted que usted hace?"

"I wasn't doing anything Ma! God cant you get off my back already!?"

"¡No hago no! ¡Yo lo he tenido hasta aquí con usted Gabriella!"

"Whatever man." I mumbled under my breath.

"¿Por qué tengo yo que mantener atravesar esto con usted!? ¿Por qué no puede comportarse usted justo?"

I just sighed not even looking at her. "Are you done? Can I go now?"

She sighed knowing that she was never going to get through to her daughter. She waved her off and massaged her temples.

I walked to the front of the church and saw Chad talking to some skank with way too much makeup on. Usually I would let him flirt knowing that she didn't stand a chance. But today was not usual.

"Chad Brandon Danforth!! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Gabi, I was just…"

"You know what Chad save it." I shook my head and walked away.

Chad looked between Gabriella and the girl and shrugged running after Gabriella.

"Look Gabs, I'm really sorry. You know I don't think with my head." He said giving me the most pathetic puppy dog eyes ever.

"It's all right Chad." I said patting his curly afro. With that he put his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm still mad." He quickly removed his arm.

"So… I'm guessing movie time with the Chad man?" He said hopefully.

I sighed knowing I most definitely did not want to go home.

"Movie time with the Chad man." He pumped his hands in the air as we made our way toward his car.

"So what'd I miss?"

Wow! It may have taken forever but hey when I deliver I deliver! Okay well that's the fourth chapter. I'm going to do my best to update quicker now that school is almost over! WHoo Hoot! Well you know the drill, make me happy!

Translations:

"¿Qué piensa usted que usted hace?"

what do you think you're doing?

¿Por qué tengo yo que mantener atravesar esto con usted!? ¿Por qué no puede comportarse usted justo?

why do i have to keep going through this with you!? Why can't you just behave?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Gabriella's POV

It's never really occurred to me, how much time I spend at Chad's house. More than my own that's for sure. But what can I say? He's the best straight friend a girl can have. And then there's times where he can really bug me. But it doesn't compare to the times he has been there for me. Its crazy to think of how much. So that's why I trust him to help me figure out this whole mess. And how to get out of it. Or so I thought.

"Are you kidding me!? You're taking her side?!"

"Gabi chill out! I'm not choosing sides. I'm just saying haven't you noticed how happy your mother has been since Nathan asked her to marry him?"

He was right, as much as I want to disagree. Like I said before I'm happy for my mother. I'm just not willing to cooperate with anything she asks me. So I'm a disobedient child. Like that's never been heard of.

"All right, all right! I'll go to the dress fitting. God!"

"Now we can get back to the movie."

We were watching Transformers before I got a text on my phone from my mother. I refused to read it. So Chad took the opportunity to do it for me. That's where this whole conversation got started. My mom said that she just wanted to move on and not live in the past. She also said that she loved me and wished that I would show up for the maid of honor and bridesmaid fitting. She already had her dress so Nathan and his dudes were having their fitting on the same day. This meant that a certain Blued Eyed Hottie would be there as well. Joy.

We were about up to the part where they take away sexy Shia Labeouf's robot/car when we were once again interrupted by Chad's mom. I love her to death but she has the worst timing.

"Okay Gabriella I think its time to go home now."

I put a pillow over my head. "Do I have to?" Came the muffled reply.

She pulled the pillow off my head. "I love you to death but I already have Chad and that's all the mouth I need to feed. Now come on your mother must be worried sick."

I groaned and sat up right and looked for my stuff. Then I got up and gave Mama Danforth a hug.

"You be good Gabriella."

I muttered a yeah and started to walk home. I asked Chad if he would drive me but Mama Danforth thought it would be better if I walked considering the fact that Chad was grounded for the little stunt we pulled in the church. She also thought I needed to think about what I did. Whatever that means. I pulled out my Ipod and started listening to "Lollipop" by Lil' Wayne. Hopefully everyone was asleep by the time she got home. If anything she would take the regular route and climb through her balcony.

Normal POV

By the time Gabriella got home it was at least 11 o'clock which meant that everyone had to be asleep by now. She sighed a sigh of relief with that thought. The thing that sucked was that she really wasn't in the mood to do any climbing. But did she have a choice? I think not.

She got up with a little trouble but at least her door wasn't locked. She figured they knew that she would use that entrance anyway so they would leave it unlocked. Gabriella didn't really care. She just wanted sleep. So she just dropped all her stuff in the nearest pile and pulled her pajamas on. She got into her bed and wrapped her quilt around her instantly falling asleep. In the back of her she was dreadfully awaiting tomorrow.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The alarm on her clock went off at the same time it did everyday. She didn't even have to set it, it would still go off. She had a suspicion that her mother was setting it when she wasn't home. More knowing for a fact than a suspicion.

She searched the floor once again for something to stop the annoying beeping that haunted her dreams, literally. She finally found something and tried hitting the clock. This resulted in her falling out of the bed while trying to hit it. She hit the floor with a thud.

"Crap!" She winced in pain.

"Gabriella, Are you up!?" She heard her mother call up that stairs.

"Yeah I'm up!" God if the clock hadn't woken her up her fall sure did.

She stood up and groaned as the pain in her bottom was worse. She stretched out the kinks in her back and neck and went searching for clothes.

She settled on a Lady and the Tramp tee, black dickie pants, her music note hoodie, and her black Nike air forces. She grabbed her messenger bag which was still in the spot she left it last night. Then made her way downstairs when reality dawned on her. She would be forced to deal with the Blue Eyed Hottie today. Wait. Didn't her mother say that they probably would be there early because they all had some military thingy to attend? Damn I bet she wished that she listened to that part of the conversation. She decided that that was what she heard and that she would just show up unfashionably late. Sounded like a plan to her.

She slowly crept down the stairs to check if the coast was clear. Eerily no one was there and that's when she saw that they were having breakfast on the deck. They haven't done that since… Just like them to forget that they had another person living in the house. That just fueled Gabriella's anger and gave her the extra push to show up extra late. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Gabriella's POV

I figured since Chad was grounded I would aimlessly wander around being that I really didn't hang out with anyone besides Chad. I was walking for about an hour and I got really bored. Believe me it doesn't take much time for me to get bored.

I looked at my watch and saw that the fitting started two hours ago. I figured that was enough time to get there. Just to make sure, I'll walk extremely slow.

I got there around four which was now three hours late. What can I say I'm good at losing time.

I walked into the store like I didn't have a care in the world. I had my music on so I didn't hear anybody call my name. I didn't notice anybody till I felt my arm being pulled by none other than Darcy. A great beginning to my wonderful day.

"Nice of you to show up, Gabriella." She said through her teeth.

I pulled my arm out of her grip and took a headphone out. "What?"

She sighed heavily. "Let's go now. We are already late because of you. Everyone has had there fitting meaning you and your partner are left."

"Hold up. I thought the guys were getting theirs earlier."

"Well if you were here then you would know that we decided together partners together so we can see how their outfits look together. Is that a problem?" She said. "Well too bad."

"Is that a problem…" I mocked under my breath.

We walked to where everybody was sitting and currently glaring at me. Well my job is done. I didn't see the Blue Eyed Hottie but I knew it wouldn't be long before I did.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

God I had to have been sitting there for the longest freaking time. I had to watch every freaking bridesmaid who were all my mom's sisters, try on their dresses along with all of Nathan's army buddies trying on their tuxes. I was dying of boredom!

I was starting to dose off when I heard the ding of the entrance door. I kept my eyes close knowing the person that walked through that door was the very last person I wanted to see.

I heard them talking faintly and slumped lower in my chair.

"Gabriella, if you would please join us."

"Do I have to?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Do I have to answer that?"

I sighed and stood up and the sight of Blue Eyed Hottie made me want to sit back down. He wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. He was wearing a Famous Lethal Dose shirt with low slim aged indigo jeans and Nike 6.0 Oncore red sneakers. He looked so good! I mean he looked really cute with the uniform but that seriously does him absolutely no justice. I tried to act like the sight of him repulsed me. I hope it was working.

"Nice to see you again." He said, not entirely believable.

I scoffed. "Cant say that I feel the same way." Then Darcy stood us side by side to see the height difference, though I'd be wearing heels. Like hell I am! That's when Blue Eyed Hottie spoke; I really should try and remember his name.

"Glad to see that you're still angry at the world."

"Oh not the world, just you." I said with a smirk on my face. Maybe this day wouldn't be bad after all. That was my thought until they got me into the dressing room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Normal POV

"Come on out Gabi!"

"I told you it's not Gabi its Gabriella! Jeez!"

Darcy just rolled her eyes. Gabriella had gotten in the dressing room a little over a half an hour ago. They were all waiting for her to grace them with her presence.

_In the Dressing room_

_God how the hell do people wear this crap? _Gabriella thought as she tried to figure out how to put her dress on. She wasn't exactly to wear dresses so she was completely clueless.

She had tried multiple times to get this thing on right but nothing was working. When someone asked her if she wanted help, she declined. She didn't want to see herself in this dress, let alone anyone else.

"I give up!" Gabriella exclaimed throwing the dress on the seat in the dressing room. She decided that she wasn't in the mood to try on dresses anymore. So she opened the door while trying to get her sneakers back on.

"Okay I came I tried I failed I give up!" She said.

"Oh come on now. Its not that hard to slip on a dress!" Darcy stated, her voice showing her aggravation.

"If it's so easy then you put it on! I'm outta here!" With that she grabbed her bag and walked out of the store. Not caring about anybody and how they felt. She was done being turned into someone she just wasn't. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was only 2 o'clock. Meaning that Chad was at work. Yes he does work. I think it's a part of his ongoing punishment. Oh well its not like I have anything better to do.

Gabriella's POV

"You did what?!" I rolled my eyes at Chad's expression.

"What!? Did you think that everything would be perfectly fine? Do you not know who I am?"

I was currently sitting on the counter of his job which was at Rodeo Whip eating a banana split.

"You're right. I should've known you'd be yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? You have got to stop blaming yourself for what happened. There was no way…"

"You know what? I'm really done talking about this. I should've just stayed home." I grabbed my bag and jumped off the counter, ignoring Chad's pleas for me to stay and walked out. I making that a habit now huh?

Okay so not so much an eventful chapter but I wanted to get this one up and leave a little bit of a cliffy on her past. But im already starting on Chapter 6 and hopefully it wont take that long to write it. Im going to try and put the wedding in the next chapter to get that over with so we can actually get to the military academy and introduce the many characters to come. Hope your liking my story so far and I am willing to accept donations in the form of reviews!

3 Sticky Icky


End file.
